Progress on this multi-institutional collaborative effort has focused primarily on quantitative morphometric analysis in the brains of behaviorally characterized subjects in relation to estrogen status. In a study of this sort, Hara and colleagues tested whether the synaptic morphology of terminals innervating the dendrites of neurons in Area 46 of the prefrontal cortex are altered in relation to ovarian hormone status and the cognitive outcome of aging. Quantification of ultrastructure examined by electron microscopy focused on non-, single-, and multi-synaptic boutons. The overall pattern of results was that, whereas aging alone had relatively little effect, menopause was reliably linked to synaptic morphology and these effects were coupled with individual differences in cognitive capacities supported by the dorsolateral prefrontal cortex. We anticipate project efforts will continue to illuminate a number of significant womens health issues concerning the modulatory influence of ovarian hormones on normal cognitive aging.